fairy_one_piece_tail_uncutfandomcom-20200215-history
Blackbeard Pirates
flag of the Blackbeard Pirates.]] The Blackbeard Pirates (黒ひげ海賊団, Kurohige Kaizokudan), is a antagonist group that appears in the Fairy One Piece Tail series created by Hiro Mashima and Eiichiro Oda. They are an extremely infamous and powerful pirate crews led by an Emperor member better known as "[[Teach D. Marshall|'Blackbeard']]", and one of the main antagonist groups of the series. Blackbeard was originally a member of the Whitebeard Pirates (and Ace's subordinate), until he murdered one of his crewmates over a Devil Fruit and defected, heading out on his own and forming his own crew. Blackbeard was Crocodile's replacement among the Seven Warlords of the Sea, having captured the wanted pirate Ace to obtain this position, but resigned after forfeiting the privilege by raiding Impel Down and recruiting notorious prisoners for his crew from Level 6. During the timeskip, after clashing with the remnants of the Whitebeard Pirates led by Marco the Phoenix and emerging victorious, Blackbeard usurped the status of the deceased Whitebeard as one of the Four Emperors. ".''" :—About the Blackbeard Pirates. Jolly Roger The Blackbeard Pirates' flag is that of three scowling skulls: one looking left, one looking forward, and one looking right. Behind them there are cross intersected sets of bones, in addition to the classic two. Crew Members * Blackbeard - Captain, Super-Human Strentgh, Dark-Dark Fruit user, Flintlocks gunner Ten Titanic Captains * Burgess Jesus - Helmsman, Pirate, Super-Human Strength * Shiryu - Swordsman, former Jailer of Impel Down * Augur Van - Sniper, Pirate * Pizarro Avalo - Pirate * Lafitte - Navigator, former West Blue Policeman, Swordsman * Devon Catarina - Pirate * Wolf San Juan - Pirate * Vasco Shot - Pirate * Doc Q - Doctor, Super-Human endurance, Scythe battler Pets * Stronger - Doc Q's horse, Pet Subordinate Crews * Allies Gallery Main File:Teach_D._Marshall_-Post_Timeskip-_Anime_Portrait.png|Teach D. Marshall/ Blackbeard (Captain, Admiral) Ten Titanic Captains File:Shiryu_Anime_Post_Timeskip_Portrait.png|Shiryu (Swordsman, Second Ship Titanic Captain) Others Subordinate Captains Crew Strength Subordinate Crews Allies Other Information List of Members Ships Raft Prior to the time-skip, the Blackbeard Pirates utilized a giant '''raft' (丸太舟, marutabune) for a ship. The raft is made up of gigantic trees possibly wound together. Around the sides of the raft are gunports. A large mast is posted in the middle, bearing the flag of the Blackbeard Pirates and three sails. Another sail is placed at the stern of the raft, behind the main sails. The other means of propulsion, other than the wind, seems to be that the crew uses paddles or oars to move the raft along. Burgess Jesus and surprisingly Doc Q were seen paddling. The raft was first seen in the Jaya Arc, when the Blackbeard Pirates were chasing after the Straw Hat Pirates. It was broken up by the Knock Up Stream. The raft was eventually repaired by either them or someone else, but they used a stolen Marine ship to sail to Impel Down, as opposed to their own ship. After the war, the ship was nearly broken down, due to the extremely large giant, Wolf San Juan. Because of this, the Blackbeard Pirates were trying to exchange the prisoner Bonney Jewelry for a Marine battleship; Shiryu commented that it was foolishly impractical for the crew to travel the sea with the raft alone, but Burgess claimed that they were rather attached to the raft. They were, however, surprised by Admiral Akainu's arrival and fled. Since the exchange did not take place, it can be assumed that they used the raft to flee from the Marines. Saber of Xebec :Main article: Saber of Xebec After the time-skip, they have gained a signature ship called the Saber of Xebec. They have obtained numerous ships, as Burgess is now captain of the Blackbeard Pirates' first ship, Shiryu the second, Augur the third, Laffitte the fifth, and Doc Q the ninth. Currently two ships have been seen, and they now resemble actual battleships, although they have a large log on each side, which resemble the original raft. List of Protected Territories Following Whitebeard's death and the events of the Grudge War, Teach went on to conquer most of Whitebeard's former territories, with the known exception of Fish-Man Island, which originally became part of the Big Mom Pirates' territory after Whitebeard's death. Foodvalten was also briefly under the Brownbeard Pirates' control, but after being overthrown by the Hawkins Pirates, it is unknown if Foodvalten became part of Blackbeard's territory. Sphinx is currently the only known remnant of Whitebeard's territory that is confirmed to be not under Blackbeard's rule. Hachinosu is under their protection as they favor the festivities there. History Past Synopsis ''Fairy One Piece Tail'' Before the Timeskip Sky Island Saga =Jaya Arc = During the Timeskip After the Timeskip Dressrosa Saga =Dressrosa Arc = Four Emperors Saga =Zou Arc = =Levely Arc = =Wano Country Arc = See also References External Links * Blackbeard Pirates One Piece Encyclopedia Trivia * Augur Van is the only crew member who kept his character design from the flashback shown of the Blackbeard Pirates' assault on Drum Island. * A model of the Blackbeard Pirates' raft is presented in Fairy One Piece Tail Super Ship Collection. * During the Impel Down Arc, Ivankov Emporio describes Level 6 prisoners to Mr. 2, aside from Pizarro Avalo, those described join the Blackbeard Pirates. * A fan asked Oda why he did not make any of the crew members beautiful, and Oda answered that they correspond to "pirate themes". * The Blackbeard Pirates share a few connections to the legendary pirate Rocks D. Xebec and the Rocks Pirates. ** Their base of operations is on Hachinosu, where the Rocks Pirates were formed. ** Their current ship is named the Saber of Xebec. Site Navigation * ... Category:Blackbeard Pirates